A Broken Mirror
by TheNevermoreRose
Summary: A short what-if story including Kanna, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.


Kanna treaded slowly through the trees as their mint green leaves swayed in the fresh breeze. The mirror she held in her arms, cracked completely down the center, was the only testament to her struggle. Her pristine white hair, her onyx empty eyes, and her spotless ivory kimono were the same, yet somehow different. Those lifeless eyes, once bottomless in their depths, reflected pain. Deep, agonizing pain.

Naraku was dead. Everyone was dead. _How have I survived? My mirror is cracked, my master is gone, but how do I still live?_ Her body was moving on its own with every step it took, every tree trunk it braced itself against for support, and the determination of her body to go on created confusion. It whirled inside her endlessly, like a mirror facing a mirror, never-ending and infinite in possibility. _How have I survived?_

A strange sensation enveloped her body as the forest gave way to a clearing, where a timid village sat at the foot of an enormous snowcapped mountain. Kanna's dark eyes scanned the road that ran through the town, making sure it was deserted, before stepping out into view. Her sandals, so delicate and beautiful, made impressions in the snow.

_What is this?_ She thought quietly. _I've never left traces before. It's almost as though…I am…something. I am no longer nothing? _ Quickly Kanna looked up at the houses that steadily grew higher up on the mountain's slope, noticing steady glows coming from within. _Fires. There are people still here. I must see them_.

Cautiously Kanna made her way to the nearest house, lifting the sturdy straw door cover and peering inside. The family, huddled around the hearth with chattering teeth, turned and looked at her. They all carried an air of expectancy, as though waiting for her to speak, but Kanna was rendered speechless. _I have a presence. I am…something!_ Silently Kanna released the straw door cover, letting it fall back into place as she took a step back. A young man rushed outside, completely colliding with her, and sending her falling backward into the snow. He fell on top of her, pressing her into the ice and making her shudder. _I can feel too now?_

"I'm so sorry," the young man apologized quickly, lifting himself off of her and kneeling at her feet. "I only meant to bring you back inside. Your lips are a horrible shade of blue!"

"Blue?" Kanna murmured, sitting up and staring at him numbly. She looked down at her trembling hands and brought them to her face, where she felt the keen sting of the cold. Her kimono had kept her body warm and the thick socks beneath her sandals had kept her dry, but her hands and face had remained completely exposed to the bitter winter. Her entire body was shaking madly.

"You're as white as the snow," the young man breathed, reaching out seemingly without thinking and running a hand through her thick shoulder length ivory hair. "What beautiful flowers. How are they not withering in the cold?"

"Hair ornaments," she answered slowly.

"Is this yours?" the man asked fretfully, picking up her elegant mirror from the snow and staring down in horror at the crack. "I am so sorry; it seems it broke on impact."

"No," Kanna shook her head gently, reaching out and bringing her last memento to her chest. Why did it seem so precious to her now? _I have to fix it_, she thought desperately. _Maybe I will return to normal if it is fixed?_

"I can have a look at it if you'd like," the young man offered. "I know how to fix mirrors." Kanna stared at the stranger in silence, taking in his dark brown eyes and thick black hair. It ran down the sides of his face, down to his hip, and looked absolutely silky to the touch. He was clothed in sturdy olive robes, tied at the hip with a crimson sash, and wore warm socks beneath his sandals just like her. Kanna looked down at her mirror and let her eyes slowly wander back to his softly curved face, holding her precious heirloom out to him.

"Yes," she nodded. The young man smiled warmly and took it tenderly, reaching out before her hands could pull away and clutching her wrist. He pulled her forward, getting to his feet and helping her up with his strong arms. Once Kanna was up, she could not help but realize how much taller he was than her.

"My name is Ichiru," he told her kindly. "What is yours?"

"Kanna."

"Kanna," Ichiru grinned. "Such a beautiful name." Kanna only stared at him.

"Come inside," he suggested quickly, as though remembering the snow around them. "My family has offered for you to stay the night." Kanna let Ichiru lead her inside, feeling the eyes of the other four individuals in the hut scour her up and down. There was an older woman, obviously the young man's mother, an older man, Ichiru's father no doubt, a teenage girl no older than sixteen, and a boy that looked about twelve.

"You look cold," the older woman said worriedly, getting up and pulling Kanna by the sleeve toward her spot by the fire. "Let me give you a set of warm clothes to change into. You're completely covered in snow." She shot her son a pointed sharp glance before turning back to Kanna. "My dear you're as cold as ice!"

"She looks about my size," the boy offered boldly. "I'll get her something of mine." The mother smiled at her youngest son.

"Alright Kaoru, but make sure it's clean." The boy darted into a separate section of the hut, leaving the parents and the young Ichiru and teenage daughter to stare at each other in awkward silence. Kanna let Ichiru's mother pull her into a separate room to change, but refused to set her mirror down when the old woman tried to take it from her.

"My dear, you cannot hold your mirror while you change," the old woman sighed gently. "You can pick it up as soon as you've changed." Kanna slowly set her mirror down on the woman's bureau, reaching up and plucking her hair ornaments out at well. Her pristine lilies stared back at her, perfect and untouched. _I was once that perfect_, Kanna thought bitterly. _I am now something different. Something else._

"It fits you nicely," the old woman praised once Kanna was dressed. She did not comment on Kanna's insistence on replacing her lilies and clutching the mirror to her chest. Kanna let the woman lead her out into the main room, sitting between her and the boy as the young man and young woman stared at her. The old man, curled in his ball by the fire, seemed to be entirely asleep.

"What were you doing outside in the snow?" the daughter asked after a few long minutes of silence had ensued. Kanna had been staring down at the fire numbly.

"Running."

"Running from what?" Ichiru asked curiously. Kanna raised her gaze to the door, wondering just _what_ she had been running from.

"Survival," she answered after a few moments of contemplative thought.

"Survival?" the daughter repeated sarcastically. "You must have been running from _something_." Kanna did not answer. The flame flickered in the pit set in the center of the room, and Kanna was captivated by its intensity and constant movement. She listened as the family members began to murmur to each other, speaking as though she weren't there as they discussed what they would do about her and how long they should keep her.

"She doesn't seem to have a family or a home," the old mother supplied. "And it seems to me the only things she own are those hair ornaments and that broken mirror."

"She can sleep in my and Ichiru's room," the boy suggested excitedly. "I'll take care of her."

"She isn't a pet Kaoru," Ichiru cut in angrily. "She should sleep in Koume's room."

"I am _not_ sharing my room with some girl that just wandered in here from the woods," the daughter Koume spluttered indignantly. "For all we know, she could be a demon!"

_Is that what I was before?_ Kanna wondered intently. _Maybe I have lost my demonic powers because of Naraku's downfall. Perhaps if I collected items with demonic energy, I could return to how I was before. Back to the Kanna that Naraku created._

"She is not a demon," Ichiru reprimanded his sister sternly. "Demons do not feel the cold. They do not turn blue because they've been running through the freezing forest, you fool."

"How do we know she is not deceiving us?" Koume shouted defensively. "She could have just painted her lips and be forcing herself to shiver."

"I'll prove you wrong," Ichiru growled. He reached over and hesitantly brushed his fingers across Kanna's lips. Kanna couldn't help but notice his hand was shaking. _Is he so frightened of me? Must he really prove his sister wrong?_

"See?" he smirked. "There's no paint." Koume's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she straightened her lips and bit back her words.

"You can stay as long as you'd like dear," Ichiru's mother smiled pleasantly. "I must put my husband to bed now. Ichiru you may decide where she sleeps tonight."

"Me?" Ichiru breathed.

"You are the man of the house now that your father's health has worsened," his mother nodded, waking her husband and lending him her shoulder so she could carry him into their room. "I trust your judgment." They disappeared into the hallway that led out of the main living area, leaving the pit going at Kanna, Ichiru, Koume, and Kaoru sat in silence.

"She can sleep with me," Koume finally sighed. "It would be more appropriate that way."

"I do not sleep," Kanna told them gently. The siblings looked at each other in mild shock.

"Everyone sleeps," Kaoru murmured. Ichiru and Koume exchanged uneasy glances. Kanna raised her mirror and held it out to Ichiru.

"Fix this, and I will sleep." Ichiru's eyes widened.

"You want me to fix it _now_?" Kanna nodded.

"I have to wait until morning," Ichiru shook his head. "There is not enough light." She brought her mirror back to her chest and moved her gaze back to the flame.

"Kanna, you need sleep," Koume announced in annoyance. "Come on, let's go to my room." Kanna stood and walked slowly to the door, lifting the door cover and stepping out into the moonlight. It was a full moon, and the snow reflected the light gorgeously. She could feel an ominous presence coming from the peak of the mountain, something evil. _If a demon lives there, I may be able to trap it within my mirror. Perhaps I can absorb demons as Naraku once did?_

"Kanna," Ichiru called quickly, stepping outside with her. He followed her as she made her way up the mountain barefoot, trying to convince her to return to his home.

"Kanna, you will get sick." No response.

"Kanna, come back!" No response.

"Kanna!" No response. Her pace was slow but sure, steady and confident in pace. She stopped as a mansion appeared at the mountain's peak, and Ichiru was trembling in fear at her side.

"Kanna, we should not be here. The demon that protects our village will be angered if we breach his barrier."

"Barrier," Kanna murmured. Slowly she raised her hand, feeling the traces of a barrier and finding she could still pass through without breaking it or alarming its owner. _I am still invisible enough to pass through barriers_, Kanna realized. She took another step forward.

"Kanna!" Ichiru called worriedly. He could not step forward.

"I must see something," Kanna supplied. Without another word she faced the mansion, stepping through its massive doors and proceeding through the narrow halls and passing many paper doors with intricate, elegant painted landscapes.

"How did you get through my barrier?" a throaty voice demanded from one of the rooms. The door slid open to reveal a very handsome man propped up on lavish pillows, strewn across an elevated platform hidden with sheer crimson curtains. Kanna stepped inside, and the screen shut behind her.

"Well?" the man inquired pointedly, his voice becoming more charming and pleasant to the ear. Kanna saw through his attempt to deceive her and took another step forward.

"Look," she said softly, holding out her mirror. The man frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Look," Kanna repeated, louder. The man raised himself as Kanna slowly walked to him, his eyes honing in on the broken mirror.

"What a beautiful mirror," the man smiled. "Are you offering it to me?" Kanna continued her approach. She watched as the demon realized a crack ran down her mirror, his frown returning to his face.

"Why are you offering me a broken mirror?" he demanded, offended. Kanna was now standing four feet away.

"Look," she whispered one last time. The demon finally stared at his broken reflection, yelling in surprise as he slowly began to be pulled in. _It's working_, Kanna observed. Her greatest suspicion was put to rest. _I am not human._

"Curse you!" the demon shrieked as he was pulled inside. Kanna felt his entire being be sucked into her portal, feeling his powers become hers to use. _Interesting. If I absorb a demon I can now utilize their abilities_. She stared down at her mirror, finding the crack was now only half the length it had been before. _This demon was very powerful to be able to heal my mirror so greatly. Perhaps a demon of equal or greater strength can fix my mirror completely_.

Kanna wandered the mansion silently, finding a room filled with priceless silks and fashionable kimonos, and changed into a fresh white cotton kimono and slid on a lily white silk over robe with images of crimson and gold koi fish circling each other by the hem. Her sandals were red, as was the scarf she had fastened around her throat, and she grabbed two robes for Ichiru's sister and mother. With the robes tossed over her shoulder Kanna left the mansion, meeting Ichiru out front.

"Kanna!" he breathed in relief, wrapping her in his arms the moment she had reached him. _He doesn't realize the barrier is down_, Kanna noticed. _I wonder if I will be able to cast barriers using the demon's powers?_

"Did the master give you these kimonos?" Ichiru asked fearfully, staring at her new outfit and noticing the robes on her shoulder. She handed them to him, keeping her mirror tight against her chest.

"He helped me fix my mirror," she answered. Ichiru stared down at her mirror in shock. Finally it dawned on him.

"I don't understand," Ichiru breathed, taking a step back. "You were shivering. You were cold. Demons don't get cold."

"For you sister and mother," Kanna replied, nodding toward the robes Ichiru held. "Good bye, Ichiru." With caution Kanna gripped hold of the demon's powers from within the mirror and called upon a great serpent demon, sitting just behind its head and grabbing its reigns. At full speed the snake took off, leaving Ichiru far behind.

The wind whipped harshly at Kanna's face and threw her hair back as the snake glided across the sky, casting moonlight upon its luxurious silver scales and reflecting the rays like a river with every move. Kanna stared down at the tree tops below her, wondering what to do. _I must find more powerful demons,_ she finally concluded. _InuYasha's brother may help me. Sister Kagura once confided in him and asked him to help free her._ Kanna couldn't stop a strangely hopeful thought from crossing her mind. _What if sister Kagura is alive as well?_ Silently Kanna lowered her head. _No, sister Kagura is dead. _

Kanna could sense Sesshomaru's presence in the east, recognizing the sharp and tightly-controlled energy that was uniquely his. _I can still sense energy_, Kanna noticed. _How convenient. _She steered her serpent in the right direction and fastened its reigns to the convenient saddle that had been summoned already in place, taking the chance to stare down at her precious mirror. Slowly she pulled her power from within her reflection, turning it down to the world below and calling out to the many souls below. Steadily they came to her, keeping pace with her great serpent, and disappeared into her heirloom, summoning a sense of satisfaction from Kanna.

_I am not much different from when Naraku birthed me_, Kanna realized. _Perhaps I have merely become a half-demon as well? _Kanna continued to call out to the souls of the humans below, sensing the demon trapped within her mirror devouring them at leisure. _He can be useful_, Kanna supposed. _If I find a single demon powerful enough, I can be rid of this one._ Now ready to face Sesshomaru—or, more likely, his human girl Rin—Kanna spent the last remaining hours of the night honing in on his energy and landing her serpent just out of Sesshomaru's field of vision. Slowly she made her way toward his camp, smelling the fire Rin had started and feeling the presence of Jaken and Sesshomaru very close by. Cautiously she stepped into the clearing, and Sesshomaru only stared at her from against the trunk of a large tree. Rin and Jaken were still fast asleep by the fire.

"You no longer smell of Naraku," Sesshomaru observed from his resting place. "I take it you obtained the freedom your sister longed for."

"I must locate a very powerful demon," Kanna answered softly. "Do you know where I may find one?" Sesshomaru only continued to stare at her. Kanna returned his steely gaze. Hours passed and the two continued to stare at one another, the daylight slowly beginning to reflect off of Kanna's pristine hair. Rin began to stir, and Sesshomaru turned his gaze to her.

"Where you only loyal to Naraku for the fact he held your heart?" Sesshomaru asked. Kanna was not prepared for his question, but took a few moments to calmly consider her answer.

"I was made to be nothing."

"You are no longer nothing," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kanna nodded once.

"I do not know how to be _something_," she answered. "I only seek this powerful demon so my mirror may be whole again." Sesshomaru's eyes slid down to her mirror and he let out a superior scoff.

"You require demonic energy to fix it?" Kanna nodded. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I know of no such demon," Sesshomaru finally replied, "yet I cannot help but notice you do not ask me for my energy?" Curiosity was definitely in his stare and tone, but Kanna chose to answer. _You were my sister's hope_, Kanna thought to herself. _I want you to exist_.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin groaned tiredly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Kanna, gleaming in the morning light, caught her eye, and she jumped to her feet. "Hey! I've seen you before!" She went to run to Kanna, but was stilled by Sesshomaru's sudden command.

"Be careful, Rin."

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin breathed in surprise, walking slowly toward Kanna until she stood what Rin felt was a safe distance away. She put her hand behind her back and tilted her weight onto her hip, throwing her other leg out in a very childish manner.

"How old are you?" she inquired curiously. Kanna did not reply. Rin was not deterred.

"Are you a friend of Lord Sesshomaru's?"

No response.

"You have a very lovely kimono," Rin praised with a silly grin across her face. "It makes you look like a princess."

Kanna felt a twinge of something strange deep within her. She wanted to answer Rin's compliment. _Very strange…this human girl's flattery is motivating me to answer. _

"I came across a demon's mansion and claimed it." Rin's eyes widened in glee, and her grin almost stretched from ear to ear.

"You must be very brave for a demon," Rin sniggered. "I wish I was as brave as you." Kanna was unsure how to reply, so she stayed silent. Rin continued to fish for a conversation.

"How long will you be staying with Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked eagerly. Kanna felt surprise run through her, easily keeping her mask of calm indifference. _She's expecting me to stay?_

"Stay?" Kanna breathed. She couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru shut his eyes and lower his face.

"Yeah, haven't you been here for a while? How long are you going to stay?" Kanna broke her gaze away from Rin's and looked at Sesshomaru, noticing he kept his silence. Kanna looked back at Rin.

"I must find a powerful demon." Rin's eyes widened even further. Kanna inwardly wondered if a human's eyes could really be so wide without it hurting.

"Are you going to fight it?"

"I will absorb it," Kanna told her. "To fix my mirror."

"You should stay with us then," Rin grinned. "Lord Sesshomaru is after a powerful demon to test out its arm. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sucked it in after he's taken what he wants." Kanna turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. Although she understood he had been listening, she wanted his approval before she trailed them. _He is strong. If he attacks me, I may not survive._

"Do you like this girl, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice floated to them. Rin practically jumped with joy.

"I do Lord Sesshomaru, I do!" Jaken woke at Rin's shrill cries of joy, and shook himself when he saw Kanna. He jumped to his feet.

"You! That trouble making girl associated with Naraku! What do _you _want?"

"What is your name, girl?" Sesshomaru directed toward Kanna.

"Kanna."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken stuttered in confusion.

"Kanna," Sesshomaru answered, getting to his feet and walking to her. "You will stay with Rin from this moment on."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken exclaimed. "Am I no longer useful to you?"

"You are not strong enough to defend Rin, Jaken," Sesshomaru coldly reprimanded. "You have disappointed me many times before." Jaken could only prostrate himself before his Lord in his grief.

"Please, my Lord, I won't disappoint you further!"

"Rin, Kanna will be your sister," Sesshomaru instructed, ignoring Jaken completely. "You do not leave her side."

"Yes my Lord," Rin laughed, fidgeting as though waiting to be given permission to glomp onto Kanna.

"My Lord, please! How do we know we can trust her?" Jaken deplored.

"Jaken, silence," Sesshomaru growled. Jaken shrieked in terror and lowered his head, begging forgiveness. Once Jaken had quieted down, he continued. "She understands her place. She was in search of a new master. Rin, get on Ah-Un so we may leave." He turned and set off in the distance, leaving Rin to hobble onto the creature that had been grazing nearby and Jaken to scuttle off after his master. Kanna called her serpent and settled onto its saddle, instructing it to follow Ah-Un's pace. As they travelled, Kanna couldn't help but feel less…empty. _I can see why you went to Sesshomaru, sister, he is a reliable demon_.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Rin smiled as they rode side by side. Kanna turned and looked at her.

"I spoke most to Naraku and Kagura."

"Kagura was your sister, right?" Rin asked curiously. "That's great! Since I'm your new sister, that means you'll talk most to _me_, right?" By her grin Kanna could tell Rin felt very proud of herself for coming to such a conclusion. Kanna couldn't help but feel pleased. She maintained her indifferent appearance.

"Yes Rin."


End file.
